Kaden
by Sakurako Minase
Summary: Gohan's been kidnapped by Nappa and Vegeta. Now with Vegeta as Gohan's father see how he acts with a different role model. COMPLETE R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Kaden

Prologue

"Uaaaaaaah," Son Gohan grunted. "Get up NOW or I'll blast you into the next dimension!" Gohan's mentor Piccolo said. "Give me just a second Piccolo you didn't even warn me about that last blast," the three-year old exclaimed. "Exactly you'll get no warning from the Saiyan's either they're cold, ruthless killing machines! And we only have two more months until they get to earth."

Dusk was setting over the horizon and Gohan was getting tired! "Can we have supper and go to sleep now?" asked Gohan. "You can but I'm going to train some more see you in the morning," "Night Piccolo-San" "Night kid." Gohan curled into a ball and fell fast asleep. _Man that kid is going to be stronger than even Goku some day. _Piccolo thought.

Three Hours Later:

Suddenly Gohan twitched in his sleep as he heard something vaguely familiar…

Wake up Kakkarot it is time to start your mission. A computer like voice hummed. Get up Kakkarot it is time to destroy planet Earth. All of a sudden Gohan sat up and his tail appeared! Unfortunately there was a full moon out…

Gohan stared up at the moon and suddenly his transformation began. First the fur sprouted all over his body and he began to grow and his power level increased drastically.

"Huh… OH NO HE HAS HIS TAIL BACK!" Piccolo yelled. Piccolo glanced up at the full moon and knew this wasn't good. Piccolo powered up his most powerful attack and sent it flying towards the moon hoping to destroy the source of Gohan's change but his attack went right through the moon! _Wait a second it most be a projection of the moon! _Piccolo realized. _I guess I'll just have to find the source of the projection. _Little did Piccolo know Gohan had his sights set on the little green man…

Gohan sent a powerful ki blast from his mouth right at Piccolo who was engulfed with the red energy in an instant and then faded away into nothingness. Gohan now had his sights set on the entire world to destroy and complete his father's own mission.

Two Months Later:

The world was in ruins not one human remained not even Bulma, Krillen, Chichi or even the rest of the Z fighters. Gohan had been brain washed these past few months attacking and killing all known life forms within the earth's atmosphere. It was time for the Saiyans to arrive and they would be in for a big surprise.

In a deserted town not to far from Gohan:

Two space pods crash landed on the earth. "Nappa get out here it seems we came a tad to late" "What do you mean Prince Vegeta?" "Come look, come look." The two Saiyans couldn't believe their eyes it seemed that Kakkarot had completed his mission after all. "There seems to be no life forces on the planet but one on the scouter and it's only a town away, lets go meet Kakkarot." Vegeta said. "Yes my Prince," Nappa replied.

"Well, well, well it looks like this is only Kakkarot's brat Nappa I wonder why he did it?" "I don't know Vegeta but it looks like he found Kakkarot's ship and was brain washed look at the glaze in his eyes you can tell," "Wow! You're actually right Nappa looks like this kid is pretty strong to, to do all this in less than a year's time. It seems we can go back to planet Freeza and we'll take the kid with us so he can train to become an elite warrior." "Sounds good to me Vegeta." "Good than lets leave this place oh and Nappa the kid will ride with you in your space pod. Hahahaha." "But….but…. that's not fair Vegeta it was your idea!"

Two Hours Later:

"Were is everyone they were supposed to be fighting the Saiyans by now but I can't pick up their ki," Goku pondered. _Wait a sec! The whole earth is deserted where is everyone?_

Chapter One 

It has been three years and Goku went to find the dragonballs on planet Namek by himself so he could wish back planet earth and most importantly his wife and son. Little did Goku know his own son was alive and on the planet also looking for the dragonballs with the help of his 'father' Prince Vegeta.

Were Vegeta is

"Come now son I haven't got all day!" Vegeta said. "Sorry dad I was just finishing off some more of those baka Nameks!" Gohan replied. "Hehe well you did a good job but its time to find our third dragonball Kaden," "Ok dad!" (From now on Gohan will be known as Kaden)

"It seems we have some company Kaden on the scouter and he appears to be a weakling to." "Well dad everyone is a weakling compared to you!" "Thank you son." Kaden and Vegeta followed their scouters until they reached the source of the power level.

"Hullo I'm Goku do you know where I can find the dragonballs?" "HAHAHAHAHA you actually expect us to tell you where they are hahahaha!" Vegeta said. "What makes you think you can just waltz up in here and ask my father the Prince of all Saiyans to give you a mere retarded baka our dragonballs?" Kaden smirked. Goku looked at him funny.

"Ga-Ga-Gohan?" Goku croaked in utter shock. "What did you just call me?" Kaden snapped, "It's me your father Goku!" "Huh? My fathers right there you can't be my dad! Plus you're not even a Saiyan. You don't have a tail." "I am to a Saiyan I just cut my tail off when I was younger." "Shows you how much you know all Saiyans love their tails and there are only four Saiyans left. My father, myself, Nappa, and some third class baka Kakkarot." "Well if you must know my birth name was Kakkarot but I changed it when I got to earth." "Yeah right if you were my real father then how come I never met you?" Kaden asked slyly.

"Easy you were kidnapped by this goon 'Prince' Vegeta!" Goku said trying(key word trying) to act smart. "I'll have you know my _father _did not kidnap his own son!" "Kaden just blast this buffoon like you did with Nappa and lets be on our way!" Vegeta sighed. "But dad is what this baka saying true?" Kaden asked worriedly.

Kaden looked up to _his _real father begging it not to be true. When Vegeta saw Kaden's eyes he knew he couldn't lie to them. Vegeta looked up to the sky silently asking Kami to give him strength and finally Vegeta got up the nerve to look back at Kaden and he nodded glumly. "Ha you see I am your father even Vegeta admits it!" "N-n-n-nooooooooooooo I will not believe it! You are not my FAAAAAAAATHER!" Kaden screamed. He powered up and flew away as fast as he could. "Wait Kaden come back!" Vegeta called he never got an answer. "Now see what you've done you baka my kid's gone and might run right into Freeza because of you." "Hey I'm not the one who lied to him about who his real dad is." "No I didn't Kakkarot he's my son I raised him and trained him to be the fighter he is today where were you when he shot his first ki blast where were you when he first learned how to fly where were you when-" "OK I get it but that doesn't mean he's your son he's mine! Besides what gives you the right to take him after you killed his mother his friends and the entire planet!" "Hahaha Kakkarot I did none of those things it was my boy Kaden he was brain washed by your old ship and he did it only in two months time!" "No my sweet little innocent Gohan would have done none of those things he has a pure heart plus he was JUST THREE YEARS OLD!" "Well show how much you know about _my_ son now if you'll excuse me I have to go find him." Vegeta snapped.

Kaden's location

Kaden was sitting at the base of a mountain sniffing and thinking about what just happened between his father and this Kakkarot. No matter how much his six-year-old mind thought it came to the same conclusion this Kakkarot person was lying and trying to get him to turn against his father Vegeta. That must be right no one could lie to his father and get away with it _alive_ that is. Vegeta must just have been confused at what happened he couldn't be from earth either that would mean he's a human or worse a half-breed!

_Get these thoughts out of your head Kaden, Vegeta's your father and no one else! This goon Kakkarot was just playing mind games with you even though he doesn't seem smart enough. Hehe. _

"Kaden? Are you ok son?" "Dad! I've been thinking and I know that what this baka Kakkarot says isn't true he's playing mind games with us can't you tell?" Vegeta smirked "Now don't you think he is far to dense to think up something that smart?" "I guess but no matter what I won't believe him you're my dad not him!" "But Kaden he isyour biological father but that doesn't mean you're not my son." "I know that dad but that baka is just so-so stupid!" "Yes well you know if he came here he must be looking for the dragonballs and that means we have to keep our guard and not let our dragonballs out of sight," Vegeta said. "Well I don't think we have to worry about him he's to stupid to try anything so all we have to do is watch when he comes and asks…hehehe… for the balls." With that Prince of all Saiyans and his son flew off to find the rest of the dragonballs.


	2. Author's Note

Well I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing but I have one condition just review just one review and then I'll update until then it's a no go! So R&R please!


	3. Chapter Two

To New Dye here are some of your answers

1. Before the Z Gang died Bulma wished for Goku to be brought back to life two hour after the Saiyans landed on earth.

2. The Z Gang didn't know that they were going to die so they didn't wish themselves back to life kinda funny huh?

3. Dr. Briefs had made a prototype ship and Goku found it and entered the coordinates for Namek.

Kaden means fighter that's why I chose it.

Chapter Two

The Saiyan Prince duo had gotten their fifth and sixth dragonball without problems but when they came across the seventh they were in for a big surprise. Freeza had gathered the last ball knowing Vegeta was coming to get it.

"Why hello Vegeta," Freeza smirked. "I believe you have six certain balls that belong to me." Vegeta growled, "I will never give you these balls! I will wish for my immortality and then my son's and then we shall rule the world!" "You will never get my immortality you stupid monkey! I shall kill you first." Freeza exclaimed. "Bring it on Freeza my father can defeat you any day of the week," Kaden smirked. "Bring it" Freeza laughed.

Freeza, Vegeta, and Kaden got into fighting stances. "Kaden let me finish him off first it is my right as the Prince!" "Yes father but I'll be there to help if you need it!" "Thank you my son" (crowd goes awwwww)

Author's note

Cliffy! Goku well be in the next chapeter to try and help defeat Freeza but will be in the way. Also please vote who should kill Freeza?

Kaden

Vegeta

Goku

Vote please R&R


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

"Time to die Freeza I will avenge my race and my father the king!" Vegeta said. "Yeah right come and get it monkey lets see what you got," Freeza said powering up to his fourth and final form. "That's it you asked for it! I will kill you and become the ruler of the universe with Kaden as my one and only heir" Vegeta growled.

Vegeta shot into the air and Freeza soon followed. Vegeta did a roundhouse kick but Freeza blocked Freeza then shot a ki blast and it hit Vegeta square in the stomach sending him into the nearest mountain fifty feet away.

"Well that was to easy! Now it's time to join your father monkey boy," Freeza laughed. "Never Freeza you will die by the hands of a Saiy-" "That's right I will kill you I won't let you hurt Gohan!" Goku interrupted. "Urgh, you stupid baka this is my fight! You aren't even a true Saiyan get out of here! And for the LAST time I am not your son," Kaden growled. "But Gohan I am your father and I won't let you fight he's to strong I can handle him you go to safety," Goku said. "Never a true Saiyan never runs from a fight!" Kaden replied proudly " Now as I was saying get out of here baka or I'll hurt you." "No Gohan it isn't safe leave!" Goku said worriedly. "That's it!" Kaden sent a swift karate chop to Goku's neck knocking him unconscious. "Now it's you and me Freeza!" "Just about time it took you long enough!" Freeza said annoyed. "The thing is Freeza I have a power I never told my father about I've had it quite awhile and you get to be the first one to experience it!" At that Kaden's hair started to go golden and eyes a teal color. Kaden had become the first Super Saiyan in over three thousand years.

Author's Note 

Hahahaha another cliffy! I hope you like the story so far! R&R please!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: to New Dye

Vegeta is still defiantly alive

1. Frieza will be a little bit stronger than the show.

2. I'm not telling it would ruin part of the story

3. I'm not really sure if I'll let him remember yet what do you think?

4. The Ginyu Force and the rest of Frieza's henchmen where knocked out by Goku and some where killed by Kaden and Vegeta (Zarbon, & Ginyu Force)

Chapter Four

"Oh…no. Not a Super Saiyan!" "Yes Freeza I will kill you using the thing you fear most," Kaden smirked viciously. "Prepare to die Freeza!" Kaden prepared a large ki blast to throw at Freeza. "Big….Bang…ATTACK!"

"Argggggg," Freeza screeched. Once the dust settled Kaden could see that Freeza's arms and left leg was missing but he was still alive! "Haha monkey it seems you can't kill me." Freeza coughed. "We'll see about that Freeza I'm letting my dad finish you off I was just here to weaken you!" Kaden laughed. "Kaden you're a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta had arrived.

"Yeah dad I have been for awhile I wanted it to be a surprise…so..um surprise!" Kaden said foolishly. "Hey dad you can kill Freeza if you want after all you are the ruler of all the Saiyans" "Thank you Kaden it would be my honor to kill this sexless thing" Vegeta said maliciously. (you have to admit Freeza doesn't act like either sex) "This is the end Freeza! Prepare to die," Vegeta growled. "Whatever you stupid monkey you can't kill me you're not a Super Saiyan like your brat over there," Freeza said cockily. "That's where you're wrong Freeza" with that said another Saiyan became the legendary level in over three thousand years.

A/N: You like it so far? R&R please!


	6. New Chapter Four

New Chapter Four 

"A Super Saiyan?" Freeza gasped. "Yes Freeza prepare to die by the thing you fear most in the world," Kaden said. "Hahahaha I can still defeat you monkey boy I have more power hidden away."

"You…you can't this is my maximum I'm supposed to be stronger than you!" Kaden cried desperately.

Freeza flew to fast for even the saiyan child to see and with a swift punch to the gut Kaden was knocked to the ground. "I will defeat you Freeza! You will no longer treat me like your slave!" Kaden screamed. With a burst of more power his golden aura came back a thousand fold. Kaden flew back up into the air and kneed Freeza in the stomach Freeza responded with a punch towards Kaden's head but he managed to block just in time. Kaden quickly got into his father's signature move and prepared a ki blast "FINAL…FLASH…HAAAAAA" Kaden shouted.

"COLD SHOT" Freeza shouted back as an icy blue beam shot from Freeza's hands. After about two minutes of this neither were gaining any ground so Freeza shot another beam to hit Kaden in the back while he was busy with the other ki blasts. "Ahhhhhhhh" Kaden yelled as all three blasts hit him at once the Final Flash, Cold Shot and Freeza's other blast.

Immediately Kaden's hair returned to its natural black color and teal eyes back to ebony. Kaden crashed down to the earth below blood streaming from a deep gash on his forehead. "Ka…Kaden?" Vegeta hoarsely whispered where he lay. "KADEN! NOOOOOO YOU WILL NOT DIE I REFUSE FOR YOU TO DIE!" Vegeta yelled crashing up from the ruble below. Vegeta's hair flickered from gold to black gold to black until finally it rested on gold and his eyes on a deep teal. His power level skyrocketed past Freeza's and Kaden's and landed on a plateau all its own. Vegeta turned his eyes towards Freeza.

Freeza had to flinch at Vegeta's eyes they were hard cold and ruthless saying that all that lay in his path would die slowly and painfully.

"Now it's your turn Freeza for the pain that is to come is none that you have experienced before." With that Vegeta attacked.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Vegeta flew towards Freeza and in the blink of an eye Freeza was coughing up blood from where Vegeta had kicked him across the face. Vegeta sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards Freeza and none were blocked. A ki blast was thrown in occasionally when finally Vegeta slowed and stopped. "Well Freeza this all ends now I will not forgive you for what you did to my people, my father and most importantly my son."

"But you can't do this you're just a mere monkey I am the strongest being in the universe!" Freeza shouted near desperate.

"Oh but Freeza I am not a 'mere monkey' I'm a monkey prince and that says a whole heck of a lot more," Vegeta smirked. "Now you will pay. For Kaden!"

"BIG….BANG….ATTAAAAAAACK" With that a golden energy blast streamed towards Freeza destroying all in its path. When the dust settled nothing was left of Freeza every atom was obliterated.

"Kaden…Kaden wake up its ok Freeza's gone we can go home now wake up Kaden wake up!" Vegeta hoarsely whispered.

"Dad…dy I knew you could do it," Kaden gave a weak smile then coughed. "I'll be fine dad but can I have one of those senzu beans you where talking about?"

"Yeah I took them from Kakkarot where is he anyway?" Vegeta said looking quizzically at Kaden. "He's probably still knocked out from where I hit him on the head man that hurt to," Kaden grinned.

"That's my boy" Vegeta stated proudly. "Um…dad senzu please?"

"Oh right Kaden open up," Kaden opened his mouth and gratefully chewed down the bean. "Thanks dad."

"Well Kaden let's go to earth shall we I saw a great onna there once I think she had blue hair…"

**T**he **E**nd


End file.
